Todo Fue Por Salvar A La Tierra
by Pannydbz
Summary: Tres bebes han sido arracadas de los brazos de sus madres, años despues el destino las une, tres jóvenes las encuentran revelandoles un secreto, un enemigo acecha la tierra,accion,romance, Universo alterno
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! soy yo de nuevo luego de como un mes de no actualizar, pero con un fic nuevo, es de mi amiga pero con detalles y edicion mios**

**bueno aqui el fic:**

_**Todo fue por salvar a la tierra**_

_**1-Prólogo**_

La historia comienza en el año 775, año en que una hermosa niña rubia y de ojos azules nació en la gran familia de los guerreros z, sus padres, Nº18 y Krilin, estaban muy felices por el nuevo miembro de la familia, felicidad que no duró mucho ya que la niña desapareció poco después de nacer.

En el año 778, los guerreros volvieron a sufrir un ataque igual al del año 775, solo que esta vez la desaparecida fue una bebé de ojos y cabellos azules, la hija de vegeta y bulma.

Finalmente, al año siguiente, el año 779, Gohan y Videl tuvieron una niña, una pequeña de ojos y cabellos negros, esta vez los guerreros alertados por las dos anteriores desapariciones vigilaron a la pequeña, sin resultado ya que la niña también desapareció, dejando a sus padres muy tristes.

Actualmente estamos en el año 796 y han pasado veintiún, dieciocho y diecisiete años de las desapariciones de las adorables niñas y aún no han encontrado al malvado que había arrancado a las pequeñas bebes de los brazos de sus padres.

Krilin, 18, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan y Videl, además de los demás miembros del grupo z, habían buscado sin descanso a las tres niñas desaparecidas, pero luego de cinco años de intensa búsqueda desde la última desaparición, los tristes padres se dieron por vencidos al encontrar las ropas que las niñas tenían al desaparecer, sucias y destrozadas abandonadas en el bosque.

En cuanto a las niñas, luego de ser abandonada en el bosque y a una gran distancia entre sí, las niñas fueron halladas y adoptadas por familias humildes quienes las cuidaron y les dieron todo el amor que sus padres biológicos no pudieron darles.

**~~ AÑO 796 ~~**

**~~ HOGAR DE LA FAMILIA ADOPTIVA DE MARRON ~~**

Marron vivía, junto a sus padres adoptivos y su hermano menor, en una casa pequeña situada en la Capital del Oeste, muy cerca del bosque.

Marron ya había terminado la secundaria por lo que tendría que estar en la universidad, pero como su familia no tenía los recursos necesarios optó por trabajar y ayudar así a la familia con un poco de dinero.

Era femenina, inteligente y siempre tenía chicos a su alrededor, era delicada y le gustaba mucho arreglarse

En los momentos en que estaba libre, la joven gustaba de ir al bosque, el mismo en que había sido abandonada, a veces pasaba horas allí, le gustaba mucho, aunque no entendía por que, pero siempre tenía un presentimiento, no uno malo, más bien le decía que algo bueno iba a suceder, solo que ese 'algo' nunca sucedía.

-**ADIOS MAMÁ**-gritó la muchacha-**ME VOY AL BOSQUE... BUM!-**salió con un fuerte portazo, se subió a su moto y se fue rumbo al bosque.

**~~ HOGAR DE LOS PADRES ADOPTIVOS DE PAN ~~**

Pan vivía en una pequeña ciudad entre la Capital del Oeste y Satan City, la ciudad se situaba cerca del bosque donde la habían abandonado; vivía con sus padres y su hermana mayor.

A diferencia de Marron, Pan estudiaba en la secundaria ya que tenía diecisiete años, pero además de estudiar tenía un trabajo en un pequeño café luego de la escuela.

Desde pequeña fue etiquetada como 'rara' por sus amigos y familiares, por el simple hecho de consumir cantidades inhumanas de alimentos y de poseer una gran fuerza inexplicable que logró controlar con clases de artes marciales, en las que era la mejor y se volvía cada día más fuerte.

Era muy inteligente, la mejor de su clase, y a diferencia de muchas chicas no era para nada femenina y asustaba a muchos por su increíble fuerza.

Al igual que Marron, pan sentía un fuerte conexión con el bosque, le gustaba ir allí, comúnmente entrenaba por horas allí, pero más que nada iba porque sentía que algo iba a suceder y ella debía estar allí cuando suceda, pero ese 'algo' nunca sucedía; aún así, seguía yendo prácticamente todos los días a la espera de ese 'algo', sin jamás perder la esperanza de que suceda.

En este momento se dirigía a ese bosque, solo que esta vez la sensación de que ese 'algo' suceda era más fuerte que nunca.

**-ADIOS MAMA**-gritó la muchacha a la vez que bajaba por las escaleras-**VUELVO MÁS TARDE**-anunció dando un gran portazo, subiendo a su moto y yendo al bosque.

**~~ HOGAR DE LA FAMILIA ADOPTIVA DE BRA ~~**

Bra vivía, junto con sus padres y sus dos hermanos mayores, en una casita en casi las afueras de Satan City.

Iba a la escuela, la Orange Star High School para ser exactos, estaba en su último año ya que tenía dieciocho años y, a diferencia de Marron y Pan, ella no trabajaba ya que sus hermanos lo hacían.

Al igual que a Pan, la consideraban rara por las mismas razones que a Pan y también practicaba artes marciales, era la mejor de su clase y muy inteligente, destacándose por sobre los demás alumnos de la escuela, era muy femenina y siempre tenía a los chicos detrás de ella.

y finalmente, al igual que las otras dos jóvenes, sentía una fuerte conexión con el bosque, al que iba siempre que podía, le encantaba ese lugar por el silencio, la quietud y belleza del mismo, pero también por el sentir extraño que compartía con las otras dos jóvenes, aunque ella no comprendía que era la hacía concurrir casi diario al extraño bosque

Y adivinen que..., ella también se dirigía a ese bosque en ese momento.

**-MAMAAAAAAAAAA ME VOOOOOOOOOOY**-anunció a la vez que daba un portazo, se subía a su moto y se dirigía al lugar

**bueno, eso fue todo... por ahora, solo les digo que decidí empezar con otro fic porque en el anterior (un viejo enemigo...) no consigo muchos , o directamente casi ningun review, lo que me saca las ganas de escribir... creo que lo voy a dejar, eso depende de si ustedes quieren**

**este problamente lo actualice una vez o mas por semana por que estoy en vacaciones, SII! TERMINARON LAS CLASES!, POR LO MENOS ESTE AÑO...**

**al lado mio esta la escritora original de fic asi que les va a decir algo... su nombre es Rita pero llamenla Bra**

**hola soi Bra me encantó hacer este fic que esta dedicado a todos los fanaticos de Dragon Ball, Z, GT asi que espero que les guste y que dejen muchos reviews para que pueda saber lo que les parece y para que Panny siga actualizando, ya la conocen es muy vaga... por las dudas yo no dije eso...**

**bueno nos despedimos hasta la proxima**

**BSS PANNY Y BRA(LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAIYANS)**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA SOY YO OTRA VEZ DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO, LO SIENTO PERO ES QUE PERDI EL CAPI Y AL FIN LO ENCONTRE Y AHORA LO ESCRIBI Y AQUI LO TIENEN,

ASI QUE LEAN

-OoO-

**Todo Fue Por Salvar A La Tierra**

**Capítulo 1: encuentro**

En el capi anterior las chicas salían de sus casas rumbo el bosque; ahora ya están allí.

Las tres jóvenes pasearon por el bosque durante largas horas, no sabían a donde se dirigían, solo seguían sus instintos, era como si estos les dijeran que debían estar en algún lugar, solo que no llegaban allí.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-se oyó un grito muy fuerte en el bosque y seguidamente se vieron millones de aves que, asustadas, volaban lejos del bosque.

Bra y Pan, alarmadas por el grito, se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía.

Marron, quien se había encontrado con una ardilla, gritaba aterrorizada, aunque el animalito se encontraba parado en la rama de un árbol temblando de miedo.

-UNA RATA!, UNA RATA! AYUDA! UNA RATA QUIERE ATACARME! AYUDA!-gritaba con una voz muy aguda (y quiero decir MUY aguda)

Bra y Pan llegaron unos minutos después, Bra se dedicó a calmar a Marron mientras que Pan tomó en sus manos a la pobre ardillita que aún seguía temblando de miedo y se acercó a Marron para mostrársela.

-mira, no es una rata, es una ardillita y está mas asustada que tú -dijo Pan acariciando al animalito

-si, es cierto, mírala es muy linda-dijo Bra también acariciando a la ardilla

Marron se acerco algo temerosa a Pan y acarició suavemente a la ardilla quien subió por su brazo y se acurrucó en su hombro

-ahhhh- dijo Bra con un tono muy dulce

-por cierto, soy Marron-anunció la rubia a sus dos acompañantes con una gran sonrisa

-hola Marron, yo soy Pan- informó la morocha

-hola Marron, hola Pan, yo soy Bra- se presentó la peliazul

-así que... ¿cuantos años tienen?, ¿donde viven?, yo tengo 21 y vivo en la Capital del Oeste

-guau eso es muy lejos, yo vivo en un pueblo cerca de aquí y tengo 17 años-anunció Pan

-yo vivo en Satán City, tengo 18 años -dijo la peliazul

-las dos viven lejos, como llegan hasta aquí- la morocha recibió como respuesta a dos niñas mostrando sus capsulas en las contenían sus vehículos-debe haber sido un viaje muy largo-

-si lo fue, por cierto ¿que hora es?-

-mmm... son las seis y media-dijo Pan viendo su reloj

-¡debería estar llegando a mi casa! ¡Me matarán!- dijo desesperadamente Marron

-¡yo también, el viaje es largo, no llegare a tiempo!- gritó Bra de la misma manera que la rubia

-por mi está bien, pueden ir, no quiero que las maten, pero podríamos volver a reunirnos-

-¿que tal el sábado que viene?-

-si, el sábado, aquí mismo ¿que tal a las dos?-

-el sábado, aquí mismo a las dos, perfecto- repitió Pan

-bueno, nos vemos el sábado que viene, adiós-

-nos vemos adiós-

-adiós-

Al llegar a sus casa, Bra y Marron fueron abrumadas con preguntas de sus padres sobre donde se encontraban y porque llegaban tarde y cosas por el estilo, incluyendo un largo sermón sobre los peligros de la noche y sobre porque no deben estar solas tan tarde

La semana por fin pasó y ya era sábado y las chicas se dirigían al bosque, la primera en llegar fue Pan, ya que vivía mas cerca que las otras dos chicas, unos diez minutos después llegó Marron y mas tarde Bra

-hola!-saludó Bra al legar- siento llegar tan tarde, desaprobé una evaluación y mi mamá dijo que no podría salir hasta que termine mi tarea y estudié así que estuve hasta las 4 de la madrugada haciendo todo y me quedé dormida-

-no te preocupes, solo son y media-

-¿vas al colegio?-

-si, ultimo año de secundaria, ¿tú vas a la universidad no?-

-no, trabajo, no puedo pagarla pero ya sufrí bastante en la secundaria, no se si quiera repetir eso, prefiero trabajar, no es tan difícil, no tengo que estudiar y me pagan por lo que hago-

-jaja eso es cierto, la escuela es una pesadilla (todos los que estén a favor digan si!- muchos sis de fondo- ya me parecía a nadie le gusta, a mi tampoco), pero hay que estudiar para poder trabajar-

- es cierto, ¿tu Pan? ¿Estudias o trabajas?-

-estudio y trabajo, estudio porque debo y trabajo porque así paso un poco el tiempo y de paso gano dinero para pagar mis gastos-

-en mi casa trabajan mis padres y hermanos, dicen que una niña no debe trabajar, solo estudiar para ser alguien en el futuro-

-¿y como pasas el tiempo?-

-estudio artes marciales, salgo con amigas, cosas así-

-yo también practico artes marciales-dijo Pan algo emocionada-guau eres la primera chica que conozco que lo hace, deberíamos enfrentarnos alguna vez-

-si, en algún momento debemos enfrentarnos-

Así pasaron algunas horas hablando de lo que sea, hasta que les dio hambre y sacaron lo que habían traído, Marron había traído una cantidad normal de comida pero Bra y Pan habían traído comida en cantidades que ningún ser humano podía devorar sin vomitar, lo que dejó muy sorprendida a la rubia, eso y la velocidad con que comían; al terminar de comer las chicas siguieron hablando un rato hasta que escucharon unos ruidos entre los arbustos, seguidos de un movimiento brusco entre las hojas y la caída de tres jóvenes de entre ellas

Uno de ellos, el aparentaba ser el mayor de los tres tenía el cabello lila lacio hasta las orejas, ojos azules y vestía una musculosa negra con pantalones grises; el segundo, tenia el cabello negro largo hasta un poco por debajo que los hombros, ojos negros y llevaba puesta una camiseta de mangas cortas azul con pantalones negros, ambos tenían tez clara, el tercer joven tenia la tez obscura, cabello negro en puntas mas largas delante y cortas detrás y pelado a los costados, ojos negros y vestía un par de pantalones blancos con botas naranjas y un cinturón dorado, y un chaleco dorado y negro

Pan y Bra de inmediato se pusieron en sus posiciones de combate, listas para enfrentarlos si era necesario, pero ellos no se mostraban amenazantes

-venimos en son de paz-dijo Goten haciendo el signo de paz con sus manos, ganando miradas confusas de sus amigos y Pan, una risita de bra y Marron salió de detrás de sus amigas

-suenas a película de extraterrestres ¬¬- dijo Pan

-perdón si las asustamos es que pasábamos por aquí y ... nos caímos entre los arbustos- mintió Trunks viendo a las niñas, quienes se le hacían conocidas, como si las hubiera visto antes

-OH, está bien-dijo Pan sin creerle- soy Pan, ella es Bra y ella Marron- dijo señalando a cada una de sus amigas

-gusto en conocerlas-dijo Oob- me llamo OOb y ellos son Trunks y Goten-terminó señalándolos al decir sus nombres

-ves muchas películas de extraterrestres ¿no Goten?- dijo Bra al chico

-ehhh si, creo que si-

-jaja, debes dejar de hacerlo- le comentó Trunks a su amigo

Y así estuvieron toda la tarde hablando y caminando por el bosque hasta que se hizo tarde y se tuvieron que ir a sus casas

-OoO-

BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY, VOY A SUBIR EL SEGUNDO CAPI EL MARTES QUE VIENE MAS O MENOS

ESPERO Q LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS

BSS PANNY Y GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
